


Ad Astra

by displayheartcode



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mess with a wizard when they're wizarding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Now off to get ready for my last two finals!

“Oh, fu…” The word died on my lips as I gasped at seeing the Earth from at a distance.

Literally freakin’ Stars and Stones—I was in space and I was seeing my darling home planet some a very, _very_ large units of measurement away. Toto, I wasn’t in Kansas anymore. I was now on the moon.

Magic did this. 

Holy shit. 

The little hamster that was in charge of moving the wheel of my brain had more or less died from shock. I was standing on the moon, and I was surrounded by some sort of packaged air that came from a _library book_ of all places. The caster of what she’d called a Beam-Me-Up-Scotty, was done by a kid younger than Molly and could probably knock The Winter Queen’s socks off with her level of power.

“You—and the—this spell—what?” I babbled. 

The girl quirked a dark eyebrow, and wore an amused smile. “Magic.” She flipped several pages to the beginning of her large book and showed me what was inside. 

It was in a semi-familiar language that I almost wanted to call Arabic from a glance. But that couldn’t be right. The letters flowed into words that became concrete forms of thought and speech. Diagrams and numbers were in the margins, showing a series of overlapping circles and knots. 

“Magic?” I echoed.  “That’s magic?” 

“I can give you another demonstration,” she said. The girl gave her thumb a lick and started flipping again through more pages. “How do you feel about large centipedes and something that’s busier than Grand Central? Or whales?" she added. "I’m friends with one.” 

“I believe ya,” I said. I stared at my revolving planet, feeling the cool weight of empty space and borrowed air on my skin. My eyes flickered up and I saw nothing but boundless darkness and a mess of glittering stars. I looked down and there was gray moon dust on my shoes and hem of my duster.

I was in space.

Harry Dresden. Professional wizard. Amateur astronaut.

I should add that to my card.


End file.
